Highlander: Methos Part II: The Hunter
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Following the Events of Methos, The Hunted. Jenna is running in fear for her life from her former lover, an ancient immortal named Methos.
1. Chapter 1

_Six Months after the events of Highlander: Methos, the Hunted, Still enraged by the loss of his Barge Duncan Macleod left Paris to spend time in Glenfinnan as Methos and Jenna Delcamo returned to New York together, after a brief stay in New York the two Immortals left for a vacation in Miami, Florida._

_After an encounter with another immortal, Jenna left Methos to spend some time on her own away from Methos who by this time had become to be a little more unstable around her, more protective and possessive of her, fearing for her own safety she left Miami._

_Highlander: Methos, The Hunter_

Manchester, England.

The city centre of Manchester, a large busy metropolis of commerce and retail. Threw the chaos of the busy centre a lone immortal sat on a cold metal bench in the hot summer sun as the shoppers and employees of the various companies went about their daily business while she sat and watched mortal man with a sole tear in her eye.

In the distance a young woman pushed a pram around the large fountain in the middle of a large parkland square, smiling she watched as the baby, barely a year old held out her toy doll and dropped it in front of her out of site of the child's mother, with a smile she picked up the toy doll and followed the mother until she caught up with her.

"Excuse me Miss, your daughter dropped this doll"

"Ohh, thank you miss"

"Not a problem"

With a smile she bent down and handed the toy too the youngster before standing up and looking at the mother.

"She's gorgeous…"

"Thank you miss" She replied with a smile.

"Have a good day miss…"

Smiling she turned and left the fountain with a single tear still in her eye, she could not help but think of what her own daughter would look like, had she been able to have a child of her own.

From the distance a voice called out too her as she stopped and froze at the sound of a male voice calling her name, slowly she turned too see a well dressed man waving and running past the trams that ran threw city centre. Quickly he closed the distance as her face illuminated as recognition rapidly rang threw her face.

"Johnny? Holly crap is that you?"

"Jenny, damn you look… perfect, but then you, you always did"

Quickly she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around the man before her and kissed him softly on his check, slowly she pulled back from the embrace and looked into his eyes.

"Damn it, Johnny… what the hell happened?"

"I got older Jenny… Some of us don't live forever" He replied.

"_Damn it John_…"

"Babe I was joking… Listen I gotta make a quick run, business you know?"

"Business? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jenn don't you know? Of course you don't what am I thinking? I'm a security consultant, my office runs half the security in this place"

Unable too contain herself she broke into laughter as she stepped back and looked at him wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Security? You joking me?"

"Nope, can you believe some pratt hired me for security?" He replied while laughing.

"I know… do they know about your… former job?"

"Yep… As a matter of fact Jenn who better to advise them on security then someone who used to, well you get the idea. Look I'm running late, I really gotta go, hey come with me, this will only take five, ten minutes tops and then we'll go for coffee or something?"

"I'd like that John, thanks"

With a smile she threw her bag over her shoulder then wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked towards a small department store. John was right, the repair on the security system only lasted ten minutes, once the problem was found it was simply a matter of correctly installing a new recorder device on the main system while _Jenny_ as she was known too him sat on a chair outside the security room while a security guard that he knew well watched her from the corner of his eye.

"John, who's the babe?"

"What?"

"The smoking hot babe you came in with… are you two…"

With his hands the short, overweight, ginger security guard made what appeared to be a sexual motion with his hands as John stood and shook his head slowly before turning back too the red headed immortal awaiting him out side the room.

"_Jenny?_ no… I used to date her… her sister about ten, fifteen years ago. Jenny was this sweet little kid who, well that's all in the past"

With a half cocked grin the security guard looked back at her replied.

"So she's single… Hey you think I have a shot?"

"With Jenn?" John laughed "She, lets just say your not her type… if you follow me?"

His eyes searched for a meaning until they opened wider as he got the wrong idea.

"Ohh…"

Yet another sexual motion with his hands as John tried to hold in his laughter yet failing miserably as he laughed out loud at the security guard as his face illuminated even more at the insinuation he himself drew up.

"So John, what's her sis look like, I haven't met your wife"

"Well we broke up years ago, but Jenn looks just like her, even the smile…"

"So why the hell did you two break up?"

A dark cloud seemed to drop over John as he picked up his bag and replied.

"She had… issues, she'd lost someone… very violently and was looking for closure, almost to the point of revenge. And I couldn't compete or give her that. Anyway Jimmy the system shouldn't give you anymore problems, if it does you have my office number, well I gotta shoot off"

With a smile he closed up the security unit and left the room as his immortal companion stood and picked up her bag with a smile while John and the security guard walked towards her.

"Are you done John?"

"Yep… now I owe you a coffee"

With a little sexual innuendo Jimmy, the security guard reached into his pocket and handed her a piece of paper with his name and phone number as he spoke.

"If you ever turn too guys… call me, I'm here too help"

John could barely hold his laughter as she took the piece of paper with a questioning look in her eyes, quickly they turned and left the department store as she looked at John.

"What the hell was that about?"

"He was asking about his chances…"

"So you told him I was into women?" She quickly replied.

"NO, although I may have mentioned something…"

"Okay once, but that was back in 64"

"1964?"

"No… hey I was lonely…"

With a smile he turned and looked at her as she could barely hold her laughter.

"Wait, you? When?"

"Try 1664... Shit John it was a different time… why do you think the beer is… never mind?"

"Kronenburg… sometimes I forget how old you really are"

Ten minutes later…

Jenna and John sat facing each other in a large coffee shop as they talked about the past few years.

"So, did you ever find that guy who killed your husband?"

"Yeah, I did. But it was the wrong guy…"

Her gaze turned dark as she looked up at her mortal former lover as she spoke with what tasted like a blood lust at the back of her throat.

"I almost… did it, but it was the wrong guy. It wasn't Duncan Macleod but a guy named Anders, but Macleod finished what I started and he became my teacher shortly after, he also learned a lot from me"

She winked at him causing John to roll his eyes slightly, part of him was jealous yet he pushed past it and listened to the story she was telling him.

To a mortal it was a fantastic story of magic and immortal beings, amazing power and a gruesome death. If it was anyone else, even his own beloved wife he would have called a doctor right away for fear of delusion and mental illness, yet ten years ago he saw this true power for himself, he saw the quickening.

Ten Years Ago…

The hills seemed to go on forever as John could barely hold his breath, the love of his, Jenny ran up the last hill as she called too him too suck it up and keep up as he panted and fell at her feet.

"How the hell do you have this much damned energy I don't know babe"

"Years of practice… look at that"

Catching his breath he dropped his back pack and looked at the rolling hills, crystal clear skies and full moon before him, it was something that almost left him breathless as he reached into his pocket for the small velvet box.

With a smile he gulped down and stepped in her view as he spoke.

"You know babe… Jennifer… these last few months have been… amazing"

Slowly he knelt down on one knee and looked deep into her eyes with a smile.

"I've been planning this for weeks, waiting for the right time. Jennifer Delcamo… Will you Marry…"

His sentence trailed off as he looked at her, her eyes trailed off as they scanned the hill in front and behind her. Quickly she reached into her bag as a voice called out from behind them.

"Well isn't this sweet… you soften her up, I'll screw her over"

Quickly John jumped too his feet and stepped in front of her as a large man approached the two with what appeared to be a sword in hand.

"Aww, catch you at a bad time?"

With a focused look in his eyes John stepped forward, his fists clenched as the tall dark man spoke.

"It's been a long time miss… or are you going to get rid of this mortal cannon fodder and face me?"

Jennifer pushed past John with sword in hand, much too his surprise and replied.

"Cannon fodder? Have you been reading again Moron? I thought I warned you about that"

Anger swelled in the large man's face as he swung a large broad sword around at John's head only to be blocked by Jenny's blade. Petrified John jumped back and grabbed his bag and pulled out a large Bowie knife to defend himself, yet from the corner of his eye he saw his girlfriend, the young woman who wouldn't't hurt a fly blocking his sword and attacking with expert ease a man twice her size until she rammed her sword hard and deep into his heart. John stopped in shock as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we can hide the bo…"

He was just about too finish his sentence as she turned and whipped her sword around and severed his head with one strike, John's eyes opened wide almost falling from his head as she looked around, he was about to run away as she spoke.

"Johnny… please, I can explain…"

Thunder drew his eyes to the clear starry skies as clouds formed from nowhere and lightening bolts crashed threw the skies and hit her hard, breaking into a run he was about to grab her as another bolt hit her hard yet far from the pain of a lightening bolt hitting her she screamed in pleasure as the ground around her burst into flames while more lightening bolts echoed from the skies in rapid fire and stuck her. Slowly the storm passed into clear skies as John looked on in amazement and terror at what he had just seen, with a smile and tears in her eyes Jennifer looked at as he raised the Bowie knife in self defence.

"John… Johnny, it's not what you think"

"What the hell do you mean it's not what I think, you cut off that guy's damned _Head_"

Quickly she dropped her sword and slowly walked towards him with her hands held up, as he held the knife out in front of him, with a sigh she closed the distance and grabbed the large military style blade and pushed it deep into her stomach, John screamed as she blood poured the wound while she fell to the ground hard as her eyes rolled up into the top of her head and breathed her last breath.

"_JENNY! _Oh my god, please don't die"

With his hands shaking and her blood on his hands he pulled the large knife from her stomach and collapsed next too her as he grabbed his head and began to weep.

What happened next baffled him as the body of the woman he loved took a deep breath and sat up next too him. Jumping almost out of his skin he leapt too his feet as she stood up next too him.

"What the hell? You where dead!"

"Only for a moment… but I'm better now" She replied with a joke.

"What the hell are you?"

She had had this conversation many times in her long immortal life, but somehow this conversation was one she was not looking forward too, John was a fan science fiction but what he had just witnessed will change his reality forever. Smiling she sat on the grass and motioned for him too sit next too her as she began to tell him the truth about her, what she was and what he had just seen.

After half an hour of explaining everything too him, he was fascinated by what she had told him as his eyes searched hers for the truth.

"So you're like immortal? I knew something was different about you, but this is insane"

"It's the truth Johnny… I _was _bornin the fifteenth century in France, kind of like Conan you know?… born on the battlefield. For the last forty years I've been searching for the man who killed my husband in cold blood, but then I met you… everything changed"

With a smile on his face he ran his finger threw his hair and replied.

"This is great, dad's gonna freak when I tell him"

"_NO,_ you can never tell anyone what you have just seen and learned, there are people out there who would kill us, all of us…"

"_ALL_ of you? How many are out there?" He replied quickly.

"That's the thing, we don't know, this is the Gathering… remember what I told you about it?"

"This, 'prize' thing?"

His love for her had grown over the past half an hour as she had explained everything, that night they set up camp on top of a large hill over looking the rolling hills with a lake at the bottom, the full moon and dark skies they set up a large telescope to observe the heavens but they did not get around to much star gazing that night as they spent much of their time making love on the hillside and swimming naked in the lake below.


	2. Chapter 2

_Highlander: Methos, The Hunter_

Manchester, England.

Present Day…

They seemed to be everywhere and more annoying then those guys who played guitars and deluded enough to think they can sing while stood next too the same damned coffee shop that filled every street corner, but it was at least coffee, with a smile she looked at the at the list of coffee and then looked at John next to her.

"Cappuccino, Frappuccino, Mochaccino, Al Pacino… what the hell is this? Jesus Johnny they even have a coffee with hazelnut in it for Christ's sake. Does anyone have any coffee flavoured coffee anymore?"

With a smile John looked down at her and then back up too the waitress behind the counter as he raised his left eyebrow.

"She's not had her caffeine yet… give her a triple espresso two sugars… as _strong _as you can make it, and I'll have a Latte"

"John, a Latte? Are you stoned? The last person I knew had a Latte, lost their head… " She said with a wink.

"Actually… make it a regular, cream and one sugar"

The drinks came slowly as John and his immortal companion sat at a table in a corner and quietly chatted about the past until the drinks arrived five minutes later, as the waiter left john spoke first.

"Clear one thing up Jenn, why did we ever break up?"

With a deep sigh she placed her coffee down on the table between them and replied.

"The fire, your dad saw me die in a fire… I knew he couldn't handle the truth. But that year was the most perfect… Damn it John, if you didn't have that ring on"

"People would think it's a little strange, after all you're barely 21, by appearances I mean… and me? Pushing the high side of 30, almost 40" He replied softly.

"Your still very young"

With a smile she took a sip of her coffee and took a deep breath.

"Actually that's pretty good thanks"

"Jenn, you keep looking over your shoulder, even more then you used too, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She replied sharply and harshly.

"You've never lied to me before babe, don't start now"

"Look I gotta go…"

Quickly she took another large drink of her coffee and stood to leave as he grabbed her arm softly and turned her to face him.

"Tell me please, I got some good connections, I may be able to help?"

"It's not that kind of help I need… I need someone with a good sword and a kind ear"

Her eyes raced around as a short smile came across her face and she replied quietly.

"And I know just the man for the job. Johnny, it's been great, really… out of everyone I've met, friends, loved ones and lovers… only two people I have really loved, my husband… and you"

With a smile she grabbed his hand and softly squeezed it before removing it from her arm and left the coffee shop as he stood with a smile while he watched her leave.

"I love you too Jenny"

He whispered softly as he picked up his coffee and left.

Eight Hours Later.

Nervously she stood on the platform of the train station in the heart of the large city centre as the final train pulled into the dark gothic looking building, the strong yet familiar feeling of a present immortal blasted into her mind as she reached into her jacket and placed her hand on top of the hilt of her Roman short sword while her eyes darted around the platform as a dark figure stepped into the light, nervously she swallowed as the tall figure walked towards her.

"I must admit, I'm shocked that you called me after what happened last time we met" He spoke harshly.

"I already apologised, if you want too finish me off… go ahead… I really don't give a _shit_ anymore. But I need your help"

Tears rolled down her face as she looked up at the tall dark man who nodded softly and placed his arm around her left shoulder and lead her out of the foul smelling train station.

The ride in the car didn't take long as they pulled up to the steps leading down to the water of one of the large canals that ran threw the city, his eyes opened wide as stepped to the water's edge and looked at the large black barge facing them.

"You refloated it?"

"No, the keel was broken, this is a different vessel… damn near cost me a large fortune to buy her and kit her out"

"Kit her out?" He asked.

"I had the interior redesigned from memory, she's not exact but… follow me"

With a smile she took his back from him and walked up the gangway to the deck as she opened the door and allowed him inside first.

"She's yours"

"WHAT?" He replied in disbelief.

"But first I need your help and your sword, I got a big problem Macleod… I don't know where to turn"

Carefully she placed his bag on the deck as he walked around and took in the exact replica of his old home.

"Who is it?"

"Short and straight too the point, I like that… alright, but first a little back story"

Slowly he nodded as he took off his jacket and placed it on the back of a chair and smiled as he looked around.

"This is almost identical, in your own time"

"After you left us in Paris, Myself and Methos went back to New York, back too Joe's Bar… we had a few things to work out… Unfortunately, Joe already knew"

Six Months Earlier…

Joe and his immortal bouncer John had got their bags ready too leave as Joe explained the daily duties to the barman, as he looked up John looked at the door and spoke.

"Mister Joe, some one is coming"

Rolling his eyes at the sound of his name being called out wrong he stepped from behind the bar as the large double doors pushed open and a man and woman entered. With a smile Joe walked towards the door as Methos and Jenna entered. With a smile Jenna looked at the bags on the floor as she walked past the huge bouncer and patted him on his chest, only because it was all she could reach on the man who towered over everything he stood near.

"Going away Joe?"

"Thank god, Methos are you okay?" He said in panic.

"I'm fine what are you… ohh the phone call. Jenna took care of that, but Macleod's a little pissed off"

"Mac? Why?"

Sitting at the bar Jenna turned to face Joe as she replied with a half smile.

"His barge sank, I thought he was gonna kill me for it, but…"

With a smile Joe walked back around the bar and picked up a small brown envelope and placed it on the bar before her, as she picked it up and opened it her eyes widened at it's contents, they where photographs of herself and Methos in bed together. With a smile Joe picked up one picture and spoke with a laugh in his voice.

"_This _one is going up in the bar, I'm thinking of setting up some kind of hall of fame, this is definitely going to be the first"

Quickly she ripped it from his hands and tore it up as Methos walked up to her and picked up a picture with a smile on his face as he looked at the image before him.

"Wow! Nice ass Jenna"

Slowly his eyes ran up and down her body as she nervously looked back at the pictures and tore them up.

"I want all the pictures, negatives and everything Joe. NOW"

"Relax I'm joking Jenna. You never heard of a joke?"

"When it comes too pictures of myself naked? No"

Present Day…

Macleod laughed as he heard the story she was telling, two years ago she had turned him down for some reason best known too herself, passing her a coffee he sat facing her as she continued.

"Well we started hanging out together for while and eventually something happened, I moved in with him. It was great, he was so wise and funny, he had a joke for everything. Well about three months ago we decided to go away together, we went everywhere, Greece, Italy, Japan, even Egypt… but about three weeks ago we ended up in Miami, aw Mac it was great. We rented a house with a private beach so I could sunbathe you know… free?"

"I got it…" Quickly he spoke under his breath. "Lucky guy… so what happened?"

"Well a few weeks ago I was chilling out when I felt another, I thought it was Methos, he had this thought that somehow he could get in under the _'Radar'_ and tried it out a few times, but this was different. I looked up and saw a large Samoan man stood over me with his sword drawn… He challenged me"

A few weeks ago…

His sword struck the back of the chair she was laying on as she rolled onto the hot sand and quickly jumped too her feet, she looked around for her sword, her life line, yet realisation had hit her it was back at the house, she was defenceless. With a smile the large man looked at her as she stood.

"What's the matter little girl, don't want too play with the big man?" He mocked.

"Give me a few minutes and we'll see, or do you think I hide a sword in this itty-bitty bikini?"

"Hmm… Maybe I will have some fun first, and then take your head, turn around… let me see the whole package"

Slowly he closed the ground between them as she moved too her left, the hot summer sand burning her feet with every foot fall as she tried too move away as she attempted to find some kind of weapon to defend herself against this behemoth of a man. With a powerful swing of his large broadsword she jumped and rolled too her left and again too her right before kicking at his right knee with all the power she could muster, only the snap of bone eased her tensions as he cried out in pain while she stood with a smile.

"Hurts much?"

In a fit of pain he stood and swung his sword at her, what happened next was out of the ordinary, she could have easily deflected his blow with the palm of her hand but the sound of sword against sword echoed threw the isolated rock faced beach. Quickly her eyes followed the unknown sword back too it's handler as it wiped around after deflecting the blow and severed the large man's head. Her eyes widened as she stepped back and spoke with disbelief.

"Methos?"

A dark grey fog surrounded them as his hands raised too the heavens in triumph, like snakes or some unearthly being it flowed threw him and circled back over and over again as his glowed with the quickening. She had seen others take a quickening before yet this was different it almost appeared as if a dark shadow crept up from behind him and enveloped him with and eerie deep grey glow that settled around his form like some kind of spectre from an unknown world while a scream came from his lips, a scream that send a chill down her spine as if something dark and terrible was being born.

Present Day…

From her very powerful description, Macleod shuddered slightly at the thought of what could have happened too his good friend while she continued too speak.

"It was great at first, so gentle and loving… damn I should have seen it"

"Seen what?" Macleod asked.

"Two weeks ago I was just relaxing on the beach when a guy walked up to me… we started talking, you know having fun sharing a laugh, and a joke, hey he was cute…what's a girl to do?. Two hours later he was dead, the police called it a _'Gang murder' _this happened a few times, until I realised what had happened… it was Methos… he was killing anyone nearby me. The _very_ night I left he held a sword to my throat and told me _'You'll stay with me babe… if I can't have you… no one can' _Mac I ran, I drugged him and ran"

Disbelief rang in his eyes, out of everyone in his life, Methos was the most stable since he had fought past his demons with the 'four horsemen' he had always been a rock.

"So you came here?"

"Yeah, it's the only place I can be truly alone with my thoughts. Who'd have thought it? Out of everyone in the whole damned world me…. _ME…_ makes England her adoptive home. I've always felt at home here Mac… it's my strength and the only place I can relax"

Macleod smiled as he knew who she was, he had been in the same frame of mind not so long ago, not so long ago for an immortal that is. He was about to speak as a loud knock on the door rang threw his barge, causing Jenna to leap back in case Methos had once again tracked her down.

"Greater Manchester Police, open the door"

Macleod and Jenna looked at each other as he walked too the door, as it opened four uniform police officers and two plain clothed officers stood in the doorway as he motioned them in.

"Nice place sir, Are you Miss Jenna Molcead?"

"Yes, is their a problem officer?"

"Do you know Mister John Paul Lassiter?"

"Johnny? Yes… what's happened?" She replied quickly.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Umm, this morning actually. We bumped into each other in the centre… and went for a coffee. What's happened?"

"Please come with us"

Quickly she stepped forward with a look of concern on her face.

"What? What the hell has happened John? Is he okay?"

"Mister Lassiter's body was discovered this morning. He was shot several times and beheaded with a sharp object, possibly a sword"

Her legs buckled from under her as anger swelled while she looked at Macleod and nodded in shock, slowly she stood and walked towards the nearest officer and replied.

"Who killed him? Your thinking it's _ME?_"

"No, but you are the last person too see him alive, we need to know what happened. Ma'am, please come with us… I will arrest you if you do not come with us"

With a nod to Duncan she followed the six police officers off the barge as Macleod looked on in shock, he knew Jenna had demons too work out. The first time they met she almost took his head due to a mistake, over time they worked on her anger and demons until eventually she began too relax around him and his closest friends, but killing a mortal with a gun and taking his head was out of character for her, a young and beautiful woman he had come to know, love and respect as an immortal.

"Ohh my god… Methos!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Highlander: Methos, The Hunter_

Manchester, England.

72 Hours to Zero Hour.

In the dark over crowded village of the damned and the forgotten, a single motor cycle screamed threw the streets with no attention to the vehicles or pedestrians as they went about their daily business like Hyenas looking for the next scrap of food in the village that was more then a blight on the map of what was once the jewel in the British Empire, a place that supplied cotton to the world, now relegated to a wart on the foot of Greater Manchester, shadowed only by the decaying last remnants of the industrial age that once made Manchester the centre of commerce of Great Britain.

Pedestrians screamed and leapt out of the way as the motor cycle tore up the footpaths much to the pleasure of it's rider, a man covered head to toe in black leather and metal studs, once again the presence of an immortal stuck his attention as he slowed down his large powerful motor cycle stolen from a police officer and stripped down to it's barest metal. His eyes darted around until his focus latched onto one man, with a dark smile he spun his stolen motor cycle around as smoke and rubber filled the area he was in until he came face to face with the unsuspecting immortal. Drawing his sword high over his head he forced the engine to full power as he charge at the man like an ancient knight in a joust, laughing manically he whipped his sword threw the air as the immortal jumped and rolled around the floor avoiding the expert hand of his attacker while the twisted immortal spun his bike around once more and chased him into a dark market place that had been closed for the night.

Slashing away with his large sword he severed threw the immortal's legs as he screamed in pain while he fell to the floor hard, with a smile the leather bound immortal jumped from his motor cycle with his sword held high and landed in front of the man as his motor cycle skidded and crashed into an empty car nearby.

"Who the hell are you?" Cried out the injured immortal.

"We are the last living thing you will ever see, we are worse then death and war… we are the one your parents feared"

His voice was harsh and dark as the thick northern English accent bellowed threw over the sound of the still running stolen motor cycle.

"What?"

"Joshua Cain… We know who you are. Our name is Tanith"

"Never heard of you" he replied quickly.

Quickly Tanith whipped his broadsword threw the air in a display of dominance as Joshua shuffled backward, and attempted to reach for his sword, with a smile Tanith whipped out his left arm as a dagger flew from inside his sleeve and buried it's self deep into Joshua's heart. Shocked his head hit the ground hard as Tanith walked towards him with a smile as he grabbed his head and whispered in his ear with a harsh tone.

"We were hoping you'd put up more of a fight… Perhaps we should look up your lovely wife, What is she 23? Always loved red heads, perhaps she would like to play first… at least until she maybe fun. Until we take her head that is"

"She's mortal… and has nothing to do with this"

"Even better… she'll put up more of a fight"

With the fatal blow of Tanith's sword it was over.

Two Years Earlier…

DeSalvo's Gym

The door swung open as a shadow appeared in the doorway, relaxing slowly as the shadow moved towards him Macleod continued with his workout on the punch bag before him as the shadow spoke.

"Mac, I gotta talk to you about Jenna… Do you know anything about her?"

Slowly Macleod turned from the punch bag and looked at the old watcher before him as he replied.

"Only she nearly took my head a few weeks ago, and a half decent swordsman… she's got issues but she's working on it"

"Well I got a little info that will… pardon the pun take out your knees"

Brushing the sweat from his face and body Macleod nodded to the lift upto his home on the upper floor of the gym.

Macleod poured a hot coffee as Joe sat on the sofa as he opened a large file and found the page he was looking for.

"Mac, she's damaged goods…"

"We all are Joe"

"No Mac, she's different, During the Civil war she was a nurse… well you get the idea. One time her camp was over ran by Confederate soldiers, they killed everyone. Melissa as she was known then was found by them holding three kids… she was torn from them and taken prisoner. Mac she was passed around the camp fire like a cheep bottle of Bourbon for six weeks until the camp was taken by Union soldiers. One of them was a young officer called Michael Minoa"

"Her husband?" He replied slowly.

"Yeah! He took pity on her but he was young. She trained him, showed him the immortal arts. Mac she's never recovered"

Macleod threw his cup against the wall next him in anger and turned to face Joe.

"I know what you're gonna say Joe, I know she's not Amanda… but something is in there Joe, I see Amanda in her, but now she's here"

The thud of Macleod hitting his chest echoed threw the room as Macleod sat down facing Joe and pulled the file too himself as he peeled back the pages.

"Ohh my god. Why do I feel like a pervert watching her undress?"

"You get used to it Mac" He said with a smile.

69 Hours to Zero Hour…

After three hours of interrogation by Greater Manchester Police's dumbest representatives, she had had enough.

"Listen, It's clear that I had nothing to do with his death… Now let me go and do your Fu…. Damned job, who ever killed Johnny is out there… now"

Slamming her fists on the table she stood and looked over the two police officers as she continued.

"Do your damned job, or is it illegal to have a coffee with an old… old friend?"

She knew the police would never believe the story she could story of magic and have told them, a story of magic and immortals. She would probably be locked away in some dark forgotten cell deep under what ever hell they had her hidden in.

Closing the file they stood as she caught a glimpse of the wrist of the lead officer, a single tattoo on his wrist told her everything she needed to know. With a smile she looked up at the officer and took his wrist.

"You know I'm telling the truth Sergeant… now let me go"

"Release her Bob… She's useless to us"

"Sir, Her name shows up on several unsolved Interpol records"

"Cut her loose… NOW!" he replied quickly. "Your lawyer is waiting out side"

"Lawyer? This I gotta see"

67 Hours to Zero Hour…

"Do you have any idea how much it cost me to get you out Jen?"

"Umm… Nope!"

Her eyes adjusted to the dark as they walked into a large room filled with computers, their accent was out of place as the small red haired immortal walked next too the silver haired watcher at her side.

"You owe me Jen, The damned plane ticket alone…"

"What you guys don't have your own fleet of planes?"

"I was trying to impress you, I hired it… did it work?"

"Joe, you're too sweet, but breakfast in Hollywood worked… Who knew that Sean Connery was so crazy?"

Joe laughed as they walked towards a desk at the far side of the room.

"Alright people listen up, we need to find one of our own right away… put out a call on Methos, AKA 'Adam Pierson' We all know this guy, we need to find him now. _Move it people!"_

Shock rippled threw the ranks of the ranks of the British watchers as they began to search for any sign of the most ancient of all the Immortals, and one most people in the room called a good friend.

Hours past as Jenna sat on the floor in a corner throwing a ball against the wall and catching it in a display that had an air of familiarity about it as Joe walked towards her with a soft smile on his face. What was it about this one little immortal that made it difficult for men to resist? Her small delicate frame barely was hidden under the dress she wore with knee high black boots made Joe wish he was a little younger and healthier as he walked towards her.

"Captain Hilts… We have something"

"Captain H… Ohh funny Joe. You know I knew him? McQueen I mean, funny guy. What've you got?"

"We haven't found Methos but we think we have something. One of our guys found a body not far from here, it's legs where severed, had a knife buried deep in his heart, decapitated and shot three times"

"Jesus… Who was it?" She replied slowly.

"Joshua Cain, he was a small business man who ran a hardware store"

"Never heard of him"

Slowly she stood and looked up into his eyes as he continued.

"He was young... He posed no threat to anyone, mortal or immortal. But we got reports of a mad man screaming around on a bike, I got someone looking into it"

"Umm Joe, those are my tits, my eyes are up here. But you think this mad man is Methos?"

"Sorry about that, can't blame a guy for looking though. Umm yeah, I got a guy out their now who is checking videos. "

Blushing slightly she picked up her bag and began to slowly walk past him as she felt his eyes on her, with a slight smile she turned and replied.

"Keep me in the loop Joe"

"Of course, Jen… Be careful, if he's gone dark on us… he may come after you can you handle him?"

"He can try, I'll take his head if I have too. But I'd rather I didn't, I still like the guy"

With a soft smile and wink she turned and left the room as Joe looked at the floor and spoke softly too himself.

"You dirty old man. But lets all hope she doesn't have too"


	4. Chapter 4

_Highlander: Methos, The Hunter_

Manchester, England.

60 Hours to Zero Hour…

Videos had reached Joe Dawson and his group of watchers, the video of Joshua Cain being gruesomely butchered by an unknown immortal over and over they watched the video in shock at how much pain he suffered before being murdered in cold blood. Although the face of the assailant could not be seen although everyone knew who it was, from the height and build it was clearly Methos. But why? Why would he kill him?

Although the video should the beheading, the video seemed to fade out before the quickening, in a small way Joe's heart sank as quickening had never been picked up on camera, slowly he turned to the nearest watcher.

"Jack, find Macleod. I need to speak with him"

"Of course, I think I know where he is"

Quickly the young watcher left the room as Joe answered his ringing mobile phone, he almost shivered as he heard the voice, quickly he put his mobile phone on speaker phone and recorded the message.

"Joseph, we thought it would be best to call and say…_Hello!_"

"Why don't you come in… we can talk about what happened"

"Not yet, we're having too much fun. But we will see you soon Joseph, by the way tell Jenna I love those boots she was wearing"

"What?" Joe replied quickly.

"By the way Joe, You look tired… better get some rest"

The phone fell from his hand in shock as a computer screen next too him exploded in sparks as a high velocity bullet slammed into it hard as the other watchers in the room dropped to the floor in panic as a more rounds blasted into laptops and computer towers sending sparks flying in all directions. Over the open phone line manic laughter could be heard as the last bullet slammed into the phone lying on the floor.

56 Hours to Zero Hour…

From the outside, the building looked abandoned and decaying. A former railway side warehouse next to an abandoned industrial estate, one of the few curved red bricked warehouses left in the country. Yet on the inside four cargo containers cut and placed together to make a large steel room, the inside of the large square metal room was barely lite by two small windows on either side with a single light hanging from the roof, as the sound and foul odour of a patrol generator rang threw the room as the deafening sound of three simultaneous music tracks played together in a noise that was barely recognisable, Heavy Metal, Classical Music and what could only be described as Klingon Opera combined in the most unusual and horrific sound imaginable as the occupant sat in the centre at a metal table deconstructing and clearing the M1 Garand rifle as he spoke with a harsh northern English Accent.

"… Come in… we can talk about what happened he says, we say '_screw you Joseph Dawson' _But of course we had to make them pay for what happened, their was no other choice, They abandoned us to a slow death… But wait, they are still out there. We will make them pay… all of them Right My Brother?"

From the darkest recesses of his mind he stood in what could be described as a dark hall only illuminated by a single light emanating from nowhere as the voices of the many immortals killed over his long life dulled into a single monotonous voice, all but one, he stood facing the tall immortal before him with a dark and twisted smile on his face.

"We are glad to see you again _Brother_"

"It is good to be seen… Why have you called us here?"

"We where lonely… No, You brought us here. You have no idea of the potential that lies with in you brother. But now we are together again… nothing can stop us. No longer are we Methos and Silas, we are one and the same, we are Tanith and we will wage the kind of war on the mortals and immortals, a war like nothing seen before, but there are two who stand in our way…"

With a dark smile the tall immortal motioned to his left as two images came into view. The smile was echoed in both faces as they both recognised the faces before them.

"Duncan Macleod and that hot little girlfriend of yours, they stand before us as a danger to our plans. We must eradicate them first, as slowly and painfully as possible"

Slowly the tall immortal walked around him as with the darkest look on his face as he continued.

"Once we have the head of Duncan Macleod, Finally the Four Horsemen of us will rise again as one and the planet will burn before us. _Scorched Earth, Scorched Earth, Scorched Earth_"

He repeated as they both looked around and laughed as all the faces of fallen brethren flashed before them.

Finally he replaced the final piece of his M1 Garand and aimed the gun at a picture of Jenna and pulled the trigger with a satisfying click as he repeated.

"_Scorched Earth, Scorched Earth, Scorched Earth_"

Smiling he placed the rifle on the table before him as he picked up the 9mm Berretta and loaded a full clip and placed the pistol behind his back as he picked up his sword and placed it in his jacket before picking up a file and thumbing threw it.

The file was stolen from the local watchers archives earlier in the day, on the front of the file was a name, an old immortal who lived in a church nearby, in many ways he reminded everyone of the murdered monk Darius.

54 Hours to Zero Hour…

On a hill in the middle of a small council owned estate stood a single level church built with the same red-brick that plagued the city in the form of old abandoned cotton mills, stood at the church alter was a single man, roughly 60 years old in appearance, his silver balding hair shone in the light from the stained glass windows behind him, as suddenly the all to familiar feeling of one of his kind rang threw his mind, with a slight sigh he looked up at the doors as they exploded open as a large motor cycle screamed threw the church. A dark evil voice rang threw the church echoing off the walls as a sense of fear gripped the priest.

"_Run little piggy, RUN, RUN!_"

With his hands held high he spoke with a firm voice as he stood to join him.

"This is a house of god sir, it is Holy Ground!"

"Yeah I know, that's the fun part asshole"

Quickly the rider jumped off his motor cycle and landed before the priest.

"You thought you could hide here forever old man, but we have found you… Our name is Tanith, and _WE _are the last thing you will ever see…"

Holding his head high he stepped forward however before he could speak the all too familiar pain of a sharp knife being trusted into his heart took over as he looked at Tanith in shock as blood poured over his robes, seeing the killer look in Tanith's eyes made him panic slightly as he feel to the floor as his life quickly past away. Picking up the priest with the knife still in his chest he dragged him out the back door and into the car park away from the church as he pulled out his sword and severed the head of the priest with one stroke.

The skies darkened as the quickening enveloped him, windows exploded and trash cans erupted as the lightening storm faded as quickly as it started. As he fell to his knees the sound of an old woman screaming broke his concentration instantly he stood and spun on his heals as he pulled the gun from his jacket and shot the woman before placing it and his sword back into his coat as he ran away quickly back into the church to grab his bike, slowly he stopped and looked at the statue of Jesus on the cross as with a smile he turned as he spoke harshly.

"Comfortable? Then stop looking at me"

Quickly he pulled his motor cycle onto it's wheels and screamed out of the church as he fired his pistol at the statue behind him.

52.5 Hours to Zero Hour…


	5. Chapter 5

_Highlander: Methos, The Hunter_

Manchester, England.

52.5 Hours to Zero Hour…

The news of the priests death had quickly gotten back to the watchers, disbelief rang threw them all as they stood in a moment silence. What had taken them by surprise was the death of the old woman, a needless and senseless death of a mortal civilian who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, the watcher investigations had come to an end as the local police force had quickly moved in. however it was possible for the watchers to remove the body of the immortal priest before the police force could investigate.

From the centre of the room the elderly American watcher stepped forward and looked around at the worried faces on his team.

"Alright moment over. Lets go to work, we need to find this son of a bitch before anyone else dies. And where the hell is Macleod?"

A voice called out from the rear of the room as everyone looked around.

"Right here. Dawson what the hell is going on?"

"Looks like Methos has gone off the rails, we need your help Mac"

Slowly Macleod stepped aside as Jenna appeared at his side with a stressed look on her face.

"I think Jenna has something to tell you Dawson, we may know what is going on"

"Of course. What?" He replied.

"Remember a few years I went off the rails?"

With a smile on his face he looked up and replied.

"Vaguely, some of us don't have a photographic memory Mac"

"It's not photographic Dawson" He replied.

Laughing Jenna stepped forward and continued.

"If it's anything like mine Mac, it's pornographic. Joe, we need to talk… I don't think it's this so called Dark Quickening"

"What?"

"Trust me, can we go someplace and talk?"

Nodding slowly Jenna stepped at his side as Dawson motioned towards a back room, smiling he winked at Macleod as she stepped at his side and placed his free arm around her waist while they walked into the back room.

Slowly she began to explain how he turned from the calm and lovable man she had grown to admire into a dark and bastardised vision of darkness.

"…A dark grey fog surrounded us as his hands raised too the heavens in triumph, it was kind of like snakes or some unearthly being it flowed threw him and circled back over and over again as his glowed with the quickening. I obviously had seen others take a quickening before yet this was different it almost appeared as if a dark shadow crept up from behind him and enveloped him with and eerie deep grey glow that settled around his form like some kind of spectre from an unknown world as he screamed, Joe it was horrible, a scream that sent a chill down my spine as if something dark and terrible was being born. I have never seen anything like it, now I read your files on Mac's turn to the dark side but this is different. Do you remember back in the Eighties when Connor Macleod faced off against Kurgan?"

"I've read about it" He replied slowly.

"Try to imagine Kurgan, The Four Horsemen, Jacob Kell and all the darkness combined into one horrific and twisted being. It makes a dark quickening look like a child having a bad day"

"Oh my god… Who was that Samoan guy?"

She stood and walked towards the window and looked at the watchers trying to rebuild as she answered him.

"I don't know… I've been thinking about it since this mess started, I can only think of one thing. When I was a kid… I mean a little kid, my village had a legend about a dark terror that would come from the forest and destroy anything it's path. This being was never seen but it planted fear in everyone… it was rarely spoke of, it was believed that if it's name was spoken aloud it would come for anyone who spoke it's name… so in whispers we gave it gained a name, my father called it Tanith"

Six Months three days, five hours, fourteen minutes

After Zero Hour…

In the morning mist single man walked alone with his faithful pet Labrador ever at his side as he walked at a leisurely pace while holding the lead for his beloved pet dog in his left hand while with his right hand he carried his pets favourite tennis ball. Slowly they walked to an open field as the man threw the ball for the dog, who ran off towards the ball barking with pleasure as it retrieved the ball. Suddenly the dog stopped in it's tracks and began barking at the ground, quickly the man ran towards his dog and patted the dog on it's head as he spoke.

"What is it girl? What've you found?"

Slowly he bent down and brushed away at the fallen leaves on the ground to reveal a wooden doorway hidden from sight, slowly he pealed back the door and looked inside as shock gripped him by what lay behind the door as a raspy voice came from with in a dark damp hole in the ground.

"Why is it always a man with dog?"

"What?"

"Forget it… Close the door please, your breaking my focus"

Deep in the heartland of the United States Joe Dawson sat back in his chair with what had now become a cold cup of coffee, the horrible film lay over the top of the milky drink as his eyes remained closed as dreams flooded his mind completely oblivious to the hustle of the watchers around him as a hand shock his left arm slowly.

"Joe… Joe… Dawson wake up!"

Quickly his eyes opened as his vision returned to normal for a man of his age as he stretched his arms and looked up at the person before him and smiled softly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, a situation has arisen that needs your attention… now"

Slowly he reached out and retrieved the file placed on his chest, as he opened the file his eyes opened wide at the images placed in front of him.

"Holy hell, is this real"

"Very… Duncan Macleod is on his way back to England as we speak"

Quickly he slipped out of the chair and walked into the centre of the room as the watcher followed him slowly his companion and old friend began to work a computer nearby as Joe gathered everyone around him.

"Arthur put the image on the plasma please"

"Of course" He replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We've got him…"

Shock and awe came from the room as a rapturous applause irrupted as Joe held up his hands while an image appeared on the plasma screen behind him, barely unrecognisable threw the mattered hair and long overgrown beard as medical personnel examined the person on screen, a slight glimpse of the man once known by all of them as the applause continued while Joe began too speak.

"Alright, alright… listen up… we all know what happened in the past and what he had become, perhaps he found some way to get past the darkness. From the report I just got Duncan Macleod is on his way to England… Just in case we're wrong. Arthur find Jenna she should know about this, she was last spotted in Arizona, Phoenix I think"

"Of course, right away"

"And Arthur, just find her nothing else… I know your reputation with women"

A smile barely broke under the moustache of the cool and calm exterior of the mysterious suited man as he turned and left the large old library that had become the main research station of watchers in the northern hemisphere.


	6. Chapter 6

_Highlander: Methos, The Hunter_

Manchester, England.

48 Hours to Zero Hour…

Footsteps in the dark back alleys of the old housing estate could make even the toughest of men think twice about walking threw them, the sound of water dripping from broken gutters as rain fell hard. The foul stench of rotting food from the over flowing recycle bins filled the area as a single solitary young woman quickly ran threw the alley as she made her way home from the new University commissioned a year ago by three local governments.

As she passed the final house into the open streets as a second set of footsteps rang out from behind her, panic rang threw her as she began to pick up her pace as the footsteps matched her speed until the sound of a click and the pain hit her as she fell to the floor as her life began to fade away, the last thing she saw was the shadowy form of a man stood over her.

After the death of the old woman and the immortal priest Joe Dawson and the rest of the watchers had decided to bring in a specialist in the 'Dark Quickening' and a highly trained former Military Intelligence operative from M.I.6, and from what Jenna had told him, Joe had become stressed and worried for his old friend Methos, the one immortal Joe had always thought was stable or what ever was stable for an immortal at least.

Slowly a door opened as a form stood in the doorway with a smile.

"I wandered how long it would be before I got your call Mister Dawson"

Everyone in the room looked around at the tall man as he slowly and calmly walked into the old library that had become a new base for the local watchers, with a nod from Joe the man walked towards him and extended his hand in greeting a greeting that was received by Dawson.

"Mister Smythe, I've heard good things about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you"

"Yes it is Mister Dawson, the pleasure is all yours I'm sure. So what do we have?" He replied slowly.

"Well, after speaking with a few friends on the subject, we've come to the conclusion it's not a 'Dark Quickening' but something else. We're unsure at the moment what it actually is that's taken over him…"

"Mister Dawson you're not the only one with friends in low places. I now know what you've missed, the tall Samoan man was called Andres… he was a kind and gentle giant until he took the head of another immortal, in many aspects it was similar to the 'Dark Quickening' but for one thing. It's kind of like a virus Mister Dawson, it latches onto the immortal's own power and over takes it. In essence it creates it's own identity a terrifying dark and twisted creature that will kill anyone mortal and immortal alike. I have been tracking this evil threw history all the way back to ancient Greece"

Joe looked on in shock as the tall well dressed man stood before him and took over the research station.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with Mister Dawson, this creation will stop at nothing until it destroys everything and everyone around it. The only way to destroy this evil is for a mortal to kill Methos and behead him, allow the darkness to dissolve into nothingness… _THAT_ is your only hope of save your friend"

"No, I won't do it"

"Mister Dawson, it has to be done… he can not be saved. Methos is now lost to us all, if you do not do it… I will!"

The everlasting darkness lifted as her eyes opened slowly shocked by the light beaming down upon her, the cold damp air over took her as she looked around. Panic struck her as the realisation set in she was bound by her wrists and feet to a cold metal table. A sudden feeling of calm and darkness at the same time rippled over her as she lifted her head and looked around the room as a form appeared in the darkness.

"Who… Who are you? What do you want with me?"

A calm and peaceful voice rang out from the darkness, with just a hint of an Italian accent.

"Be calm my daughter, I have delivered you from darkness into the light. Like Lazarus you have arisen from the dead, that is why you are here"

"You're insane…" She screamed.

Slowly the form walked into the light to reveal a man in a priests attire as he walked towards her holding a crucifix, with a soft and calm smile on his face.

"I am Father Joseph Pesci, I have risen you from the dead for god's work"

Nervously she laughed as she looked in shock.

"What? Where are my clothes?"

"Burned… you must shed off the hypocrisy and outdated humility that has plagued mankind for centuries, I still see conflict with in you as you need proof of what you truly are"

Slowly he ran the tips of his fingers over her naked body as from his left sleeve a small blade appeared, upon seeing the blade she quickly panicked and began to fight against her bindings as he ran the tip of the blade across her left breast with a smile until he softly ran the blade into her chest as she screamed in pain. Yet to her own astonishment the cut began to heal, shocked she looked up at the priest as he looked down with a smile.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us my dear. First to know what is Good, you must know what is Evil. Together we will find out"

Tears flowed from her eyes as she nodded slowly in agreement.

"Shall we begin?"

With a smile that echoed the darkness in his soul he reached into something and almost winced in pain as he picked out a small rock glowing red from the fire that burned beneath. The sound of flesh burning and the overpowering aroma filled the room as he looked at her and smiled as she spoke.

"Are you like me Father?"

"No my dear, I am something else"

With a smile he ran his eyes over her naked form and focused on her breasts as he placed the glowing red rock on her left nipple and smiled with satisfaction as she screamed in pain while he reached out for another glowing rock and placed it on her right nipple as she continued to cry in pain.

"Not yet my dear… do not pass out yet, we have more to explore you and I"

"Why are you doing this to me?" She cried.

"You have no idea of the potential we will unlock with in you. Then and only then will you be ready to face the true trials against the approaching darkness"

After three hours of excruciating pain and torture he finally released her from the table as she slowly stood and looked at her wrists as the marks and bruising began to clear, with a smile of pure darkness on her face and in her eyes she stepped towards him and took his hand and twisted it until a loud crack was heard. Slowly he reached out with his right hand and ran his fingers down the left side of her face.

"Now we can begin my dear… together we will bring a light to the approaching darkness"

Slowly he stepped backwards two steps as his wrist began to heal while he took in the beauty in the darkness he had created, her soft oriental features where accented by a three generations of Spanish heritage, he long dark hair flowed off her shoulders and down to her lower back. With a smile he stood and took in the naked form of the eighteen year old religious studies student before him, he almost felt like a god himself as she knelt down before him and bowed her head as she spoke.

"I will obey you my lord, what is your bidding?"

"Excellent, our true name is Tanith… I will teach you all you need to know to fight the darkness, two are out their someplace… and the darkness is descending"

As she stood he forcefully grabbed the back of her head and kissed her harshly as he squeezed and pulled her hair hard as she winced in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

_Highlander: Methos, The Hunter_

Manchester, England  
>44 Hours to Zero Hour…<p>

Nervously she ran the blade over her stomach as she smiled slightly from what he had told her, all she had to do was sever the head of the dark ones and the ever lasting darkness would claim then finally. In her studies she had learned about immortal souls and the darkness that plagued the earth for centuries and now she was a warrior for god, although his methods had been painful she had come too trust the messenger of god called Tanith. With a smile she stepped closer too him and spoke softly as he pulled on his clothes.

"Did I please you my lord?"

Silently he nodded while he pulled on his trousers and eventually his boots. His attire was shocking too her, for a messenger of god he wore clothes that echoed of darkness.

"What do I wear my lord?"  
>"Nothing…" he said quickly "We have work to do, gather your weapon of god and we shall proceed with the cleansing"<br>"As you wish…"

A smile came over his face as he looked on at the young naked woman he was about too escort out into the early morning mist. As he opened the doors the light burned in her eyes while the sun began to rise over the horizon, the odour of rain on grass filled their lungs as she finally took in her first breath of freedom as the cold air hit her hard she stepped back slightly as he walked towards a large black car with black windows, in the distance a large city was clearly visible as she walked towards it with no care for her own safety, slowly he muttered too himself as he saw the young naked woman open the door to the car.

"Hmmm, That body is Perfection"

In his mind the dark large room appeared as a voice called out from the darkness.

"We have done well with this one brother… We have chosen well"  
>"It was also fun, perhaps we will not take her head yet, she has more too offer us in our cause, Macleod can not resist a damsel in distress"<br>"An excellent idea brother…"

As she sat in the car he opened the drivers side door and drove the two of the them away while she shivered in the cold morning air.

Slowly they drove around the city as he watched the passengers until he felt the presence of an immortal, a smile came over his face as he slammed on the breaks and looked at her.

"Well my dear, it seems we have our first dark one"  
>"I feel it… Ohh, I feel it, what do we do?"<p>

Slowly he mounted the pavement with his car and began to accelerate until the unsuspecting immortal bounced off the car and crashed too the floor hard.

"Come with me, you should do this"

Nodding she opened the door and stepped out onto the quiet side street as Tanith walked towards the immortal, reached inside his jacket and pulled out his sword as he called out.

"Who are you?…"  
>"It is not me you should worry about dark one…"<p>

Tanith's eyes drifted around the car as the young naked woman walked towards them both and took the sword from him and held it in the air ready too strike.

"You've gotta be kidding me, who is this woman?"

With a dark smile Tanith looked at her and nodded as she obeyed and swung the sword severing his head with one strike, her eyes opened wide as she looked at him and spoke softly.

"Now what?"  
>Wait for it…" He replied quickly.<p>

Her eyes focused on the beheaded body as it began to glow white and energy sparks hit her hard, her body vibrated and jolted with both pain and pleasure as the energy from the dead man as she let out a scream that shocked herself. Slowly the energy faded as she fell to the floor panting and crying.

"Now my dear… now you are ready too face the dark ones"

As sweat dripped off her body she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell was that?"  
>"That my dear, was your good absorbing the darkness of the evil one, use it… grow stronger and together we will destroy the evil"<p>

Images flooded her mind of weapons and martial arts, almost as if she was possessed by the darkness she had just taken as sweat and tears dripped off her naked body, it was almost as if she could her muscles learning over again, yet in an instant the unusual sensation had past.

With force he pulled her too her feet as he slipped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"You have more too learn… I will teach you. Hold on too what you have taken from the dark one, hold it and use it… we will soon face the demons"  
>"As you wish my lord"<p>

8 Hours to Zero Hour…

Death and destruction was carved out threw the streets of Manchester and it's surrounding areas as Methos/Tanith and his apprentice carved their way threw any immortal that got in their way.

Sat alone with his head in his hands Joe Dawson, the aging American watcher shed a tear for each immortal lost in this unholy crusade, only the sound of a nock on his door awoke him from his dark thoughts.

Slowly he wiped his tears away and looked up as the tall, well dressed former MI6 agent stood in his doorway.

"Smythe… Sorry I was just…"  
>"Day dreaming Mister Dawson, Day dreaming"<br>"Why do you hate me so much Smythe?"  
>"Hate you? I do not know you, I do not trust people I do no know…" He replied swiftly.<br>"The world is full of people you do not know"  
>"And that worries me, every time" He said slowly.<br>"You know I almost got a smile then, By the way… Call me Joe… May I call you Arthur?"

Nodding slowly Mister Smythe walked into the room and picked up two glasses and a bottle of Scotch whiskey from the cupboard next too him before sitting down facing him, slowly he poured out two large glasses and offered one too Joe.

"I guess Arthur is as good a name as any, I've done some checking on this naked woman with your friend, Nothing turned up… Joe he is baiting us, trying to reveal our hand… think of it as poker, he wants too see our hand before he shows his"  
>"I know sir… But who is this woman?"<p>

"No picture of her exists. Almost a pity, my son-in-law would say she 'sounds hot' The problem we have is that every watcher who sees them ends up dead"

"I know" Joe Replied. "… Not even a description of this mystery woman, could she be the one behind it all?"

As Joe took a sip of his drink the office door opened slowly as a face appeared around it, with a slight smile Joe ushered the person in.

"Jenna, this is Arthur. He's a specialist we called in…"

Arthur wiped his head around so fast a crack was heard, quickly he stood and smiled as he opened the door for her to enter.

"You can call me what ever you want miss…?"  
>"Just Jenna for now… I haven't settled on a last name yet, Plus i think it's time for a change"<p>

With a smile he looked at Joe and quickly back to the young woman before him.

"I see immortal life works well for some of you"

With a smile he stood and offered his seat as she graciously accepted.

"Joe, I am all for spending time with a beautiful woman, but she is immortal… I thought we watched, not interfered, all though sometimes watching is fun miss"  
>"Arthur, sometimes the rules must be… bent. Plus I read your file… both of them, heavy reading"<br>"Boys… Boys… No pissing contest you know I'll win. Listen the reason I came here"  
>"I was wandering about that" Joe said fast.<br>"I have an idea…"

With a smile on her lips Jenna spoke slowly as Joe and Arthur listened with interest. The death and destruction caused by Methos and the young woman had swept across the city like a plague, but too end this finally something amazing was needed, some one had to be the bait.  
>"…And that's where I come in Joe… It all began with me, it must end with me"<p>

"He'll never go for that, plus Mac would never challenge you"

Smiling Jenna looked at Arthur and nodded.

"All Methos has to do is see feel one immortal present, Arthur… you feeling lucky?"  
>"You have got to be joking me?" His eyes opened wide as he spoke.<br>"Sir, I have checked a lot of records, every immortal Methos has killed has challenged me in the past… he is still in their…"  
>"No… but I know someone who will help, when do you want this thing too happen?"<br>"As soon as possible"  
>"Let me make a few phone calls"<p>

With a smile he reached into his long beige coat and pulled out an old flip phone, as he began dialing Jenna left the room only to be stopped by another watcher.

"Jenna?"  
>"For now" She replied.<br>"I've been studying your file for some time now, I see you've been with a few over the last few years. Duncan Macleod, Joe Dawson and Methos…"

"What can I say? I'm a slut" She replied with a wink.

The next line of conversation shocked her as she listened and blushed slightly.

"Well… Umm…"  
>"Say it" She said with a smile.<br>"Okay, I'm here if you need anything… Call me"  
>"That is so sweet, thank you… Maybe I'll call you… What is your name?"<br>"Sarah"

With a smile Jenna left the building with a red face and fear as she knew what she must face, not the young female watcher, but the ancient and powerful immortal Methos and his unknown student, it was this unknown student that feared her the most.


	8. Chapter 8

_Highlander: Methos, The Hunter_

Manchester, England.

3 Hours to Zero Hour…

Her eyes opened quickly, drenched in a pool of sweat she shot up and screamed in pain, running her hands over her throat she sat back panicking slightly she stepped out of her bed and looked around. With a sigh she into the bathroom and started a hot shower, today was going to be a rough one, the trap was set for Methos and his friend, all that was need was for this Arthur character too follow threw with his part of the plan.

After a long hot shower she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped into the bedroom as the covers began to move and a voice called out.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, go back too sleep"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I had to get up anyway, I gotta meet the others"

"Okay, will I see you later?"

"No, once this is over… I'm leaving, I hate this country, nothing but rain and bad memories" She replied slowly. "But it does have some endearing qualities"

"Good luck, I'll find you"

With a nod Jenna pulled on her trousers and top as she slowly looked at her sword and spoke.

"The place is yours, I don't need it anymore"

"Are you kidding me? This place has to be worth about £100'000"

"Half a million actually, I own the whole place. Stay safe"

Slowly Jenna walked to the door, turned and smiled. Her smile was of an innocence that almost lite up the room as she winked slightly before disappearing around the door only her fading voice echoed in the room.

"Take it… it's yours now, thanks for relaxing me… Sarah"

With a smile she closed the door behind for the last time and disappeared into the misty morning fog, with a smile on her face Sarah threw the covers off her naked body as her sweat glistened from the lights outside and smiled, yet tears ran down her right cheek as she laughed slightly unable to contain her grief she fell to the floor and cried for the woman she had shared part of the night with.

Manchester, England.

Zero Hour…

Slowly, as it the walk of a woman on death row she walked into the large parkland, the whole place seemed familiar too her as she stood under a large elegantly carved marble structure and approached Arthur and a man she didn't know.

"So, who is the kid?"

Slowly Arthur stepped forward and spoke.

"A friend"

"Does he know what he is getting himself into?"

The young man stepped forward and nodded as he spoke.

"I do"

"You know what this means? Methos could kill you"

"I've been dieing for years… A brain tumour, doctors gave… lets just say I have maybe few a months left, I can see nothing more fitting then die in the presence of such amazing beauty. I know what you are, I know who you are… and my family has a debt to settle, it was an ancestor of mine who killed you… lets end it here"

Her eyes rolled slightly as she turned to leave, yet suddenly she stopped by the sound of some form of weapon being drawn and a slice across her back. Instinct took over as she drew her sword and deflected the next blow.

"_STOP!_" She ordered.

"No… Jenna, please… let me help you, I need to help you. I've been preparing for this moment for years… all I ask of you is one thing"

"What?"

He lowered his sword and looked at the ground then slowly looked up, his eyes where as dark as any she had seen, yet begging her on the same instance.

"Take care of my wife and boys… Jenna, they are all I have"

Nodding softly she looked at Arthur whom lowered his head and wiped his eyes slowly as the realisation hit her, 'ohh my god this boy was dieing' He was willing to put what was left of his life on the line for her and now he asked her to be the family protector. Slowly she extended her hand and nodded.

"I promise, for as long as I live"

Slowly the presence of an immortal crept over her as she looked around, in the middle of a large bush stood Joe Dawson and Duncan Macleod, it was obvious they had heard everything as Joe nodded softly.

The man stood before her was a tall man, wearing a long black leather coat, blue jeans and a bright orange shirt. In another life he was someone she could have gone for, perhaps still could but her vow was solid she would protect his family to her last day and forever in his debt.

Slowly he extended his hand as she froze and looked at his wrist.

"You're not a watcher?"

"No miss… just a dieing man granted a last wish. I'll be dead before the next full moon"

Her eyes drifted to the skies and looked at the moon.

"Oh my god…"

"I know… barely a full moon. I love my family, this is all I can leave them. An honourable death"

Slowly he took her hand and held it too his heart and smiled before using his word to cut softly and delicately on her palm, as he let her hand go he wiped his hands together and smiled.

"You're blood has always been on my hands, now I beg for your forgiveness"

With a smile she stepped forward and kissed him softly on his lips, a kiss that was received with passion, then slowly stepped back and nodded slowly.

"You have it. Perhaps another life"

"Perhaps… Thank you"

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked deep in his, she had not felt the passion that he had in centuries yet his eyes where almost lost yet focused on one goal helping her. With a silent nod too her would be enemy she walked over too the unusual man named Arthur and spoke.

"Who is he, what's his story?"

"He's my son in law… he was diagnosed two years ago… inoperable. He can help you ma'am… give him the chance"

"I gave him my word, is he trained?"

Slowly he smiled as he looked back at her and nodded, the blade her would be opponent was carrying was an unusual one, curved into the body with four large blades, a double handed unusual blade with echoes of a weapon from _Star Trek. _With ease he spun the weapon with both hands as he stepped back with a smile on his face.

With deadly precession he lunged forward in a heavy attack taking her by surprise as she dodged the deadly blade and leapt forward in an attack that was easily deflected, rolling his eyes he pushed up close too her and spoke quietly.

"Stop playing, make it look good… I see your friend approaching with sword drawn… don't look"

Quickly he pushed her away and wiped his large sword around almost catching her across her chest as he whispered.

"Who was the lucky guy? You had sex"

"It wasn't a guy!" She replied with a wink.

"Nice!"

Swiftly he spun his sword around and lunged forward with a powerful attack catching her off balance, using the edge of his sword he whipped her legs from under her and kicked her sword away. Roughly he grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up gently, however from everyone around it looked as painful as possible as she attempted to grab his hands as she whispered.

"Just a scratch kid…"

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Ahh crap!" She said quickly

With a dark smile he rammed the sharp point of his blade deep into her chest as she screamed in pain and fell to the floor as a large booming voice yelled out from the darkness.

"_STOP!_"

Quickly he looked around as Methos ran towards him with his sword held high and swung with all his strength at him, with a powerful swipe of his unique weapon he deflected the deadly blow as Methos struggled to catch his balance, once again he whipped his sword around in attack as his opponent caught his sword between to the blades of his unusual weapon and spun the blade, forcing it from his hands. With a smile Methos stood and stepped closer to him with his hands held out in front of him, almost in an instant a small blade shot out from under his left sleeve and embedded it's self in his heart.

The sword dropped from his hands as he fell to his knees and looked down at the blade buried in his own chest and laughed slightly before he fell to the floor as blood poured from the wound, quickly Methos rolled him over and pulled out the blade, his eyes widened as he looked into his eyes as he spoke his final words.

"Keep… your promise"

From behind him three large shadows moved up behind him, swiftly he picked up his own sword and spun around as Macleod, Dawson and a watcher he had never seen before stood before him, with a look of sadness on his eyes, Arthur knelt down to the body and closed his eyes slowly.

"He was mortal…"

"What is this?" He said quickly.

"Help… you need help Methos" Macleod replied.

Swiftly he broke into a full sprint as Macleod took off after him. He disappeared behind a large statue, slowly with sword ready Macleod stepped around the statue ready to defend himself and froze as he saw Methos holding his sword to the throat of a young woman, tears rolled down her face as she looked on in fright.

"This is between us Methos… let her go"

"I think not… Highlander, besides… I like her tight little ass"

With a smile he pushed himself up against her and laughed as he spoke to her.

"What's your name dear?"

Chocking back her tears and nerves she spoke.

"A-Angel"

"How fitting… since you're going to meet them real soon. Now shout help me Duncan"

Slowly Macleod lowered his sword as she screamed, too Methos' amusement.

"_Help me Duncan…_"

Mocking her he replied.

"_Help me Duncan…Help me Duncan…_ _Help me Duncan…_"

With dark intent in his eyes he ran his tongue over her cheek as he threw her to the floor and whipped his sword around at his friend, a move that was easily deflected by Macleod's centuries of experience.

"What's wrong Highlander? This is the way it was always supposed to be… you and me… We both knew it would come to this!"

"Methos… stop!"

"Methos? Methos doesn't live here anymore… we are Tanith now. Isn't that right my dear?"

The searing pain of a sword being trusted into his back rang threw his body as the blade irrupted threw his chest and a voice called out from behind him.

"That's right… ohh was it good enough? _Help me Duncan…_"

With a smile Methos stepped closer too Macleod and lifted his head with the tip of his sword as he spoke.

"You've done well Angel… we re most pleased with your progress. But this one is mine, step back please"

With a smile he raised his sword for the fatal blow and spoke.

"Now, we will be together… Their can be… Only one"

Macleod closed his eyes as the sound of a sword being whipped around, then suddenly blocked by another. Quickly he opened his eyes as he saw Methos turn quickly.

"Hi honey… I'm home. Aww, catch you at a bad time?"

Smiling Jenna stepped forward and pushed his sword away as she readied herself for the inevitable defence.

"Well… the circle is complete…" He said slowly.

"Ahh spare me the super villain riff Methos… To kill Macleod… you've got to get threw me first. Who's the babe? Your new squeeze?"

Slowly Angel stood at Methos' side with sword drawn as Jenna looked at them both, she was ready to defend herself against one immortal, not two. But it appears he has changed the rules, with a wink to the young woman she leapt forward in a teasing attack against the young woman as Methos looked on with a smile. Her style was unusual, perhaps due to the many heads she had taken over the last few days as she was unable to adapt the many different styles into a valid fighting style. Seeing her opening she whipped her blade around across the young woman's chest, cutting deep she smiled as she whipped her leg around connecting with her jaw sending her to the ground hard and unconscious.

"You got potential Miss… I'll give you that!"

Quickly she turned as Methos raised his sword too her, an epic battle followed as she defended herself against the dark image of Methos, the calm and gentle man she once knew had been replaced by a twisted and dark monster from her past as she struggled to keep up with his devastating attack.

With all the power he could muster he spun on his heels and whipped his sword threw the air and connected hard with her own blade, panic whipped threw her as she watched helplessly while her sword broke in half. Quickly she looked around for a replacement blade, but she was too far away to help herself. Smiling darkly he taunted her as she backed away from him until she eventually backed up against the large marble statue behind her.

"Whoops… no more room… _Honey!_"

"_Methos… Stop!_" Macleod called from behind him.

From the corner of his eye he saw Macleod and Dawson walk towards him as he smiled darkly, raised his sword for the final blow. He was half way threw the final swipe that would take her head as he stepped back and let go of his sword sending it threw the air and embedding it's self in a near by tree while he screamed out loud.

"_NOOO! WE WON'T DO THIS"_

His voice changed as he spoke out loud to himself, in an unusual display his voice rapidly changed from the broad northern English to his own many times over.

"Brother, you have too"

"I won't kill her"

"Then I will"

"Go too hell!"

"Jenna first, then Macleod… Then Dawson… Then _EVERYONE_"

"Never!"

Screaming in pain he grabbed his head as he ran threw the fields and disappeared all the while screaming in pain, breathing heavily, her face pail, Jenna fell to her knees and for a brief moment cried. Punching the cold wet grass she stood and looked up at Macleod who by this time was at her side.

"Are you okay Jenna?"

"Fine, Just realised I need more fibre in my diet"

With a slight laugh Macleod too his coat off and wrapped it around her as he looked back at the young woman, finding her way too her feet.

"What do we do with her?"

"I'll take her… I owe her that much"

"It will be difficult to get past what Methos has done"

"I enjoy a challenge, where's Arthur?"

Dawson slowly stepped forward and spoke.

"Taking care of business… You made a promise Jenna"

"I know, and I'll keep it" With a firm voice she called out. "Angel? Come with me, you need discipline… it will be a difficult and long road… But you need a teacher, I'll help you"

With a tear in her eyes the young woman nodded softly as she stepped towards Macleod and spoke.

"I am sorry sir, I had no choice… I know he would have killed me. I was waiting for the right time to run"

"No need. Just stick with her, she'll be a great teacher"

Colour finally returning too her face Jenna stepped forward and extended her hand as she spoke.

"I'm Jenna…"

Graciously Angel took her hand an smiled slightly.

"Angel, a pleasure. So, who was the guy?"

"What guy?"

"I had sex recently… People can tell"

"So I hear. Come on… you have a lot to learn"


	9. Chapter 9

_Highlander: Methos, The Hunter_

Six Months three days, five hours, fourteen minutes

After Zero Hour…

In the morning mist single man walked alone with his faithful pet Labrador ever at his side as he walked at a leisurely pace while holding the lead for his beloved pet dog in his left hand while with his right hand he carried his pets favourite tennis ball. Slowly they walked to an open field as the man threw the ball for the dog, who ran off towards the ball barking with pleasure as it retrieved the ball. Suddenly the dog stopped in it's tracks and began barking at the ground, quickly the man ran towards his dog and patted the dog on it's head as he spoke.

"What is it girl? What've you found?"

Slowly he bent down and brushed away at the fallen leaves on the ground to reveal a wooden doorway hidden from sight, slowly he pealed back the door and looked inside as shock gripped him by what lay behind the door as a raspy voice came from with in a dark damp hole in the ground.

"Why is it always a man with dog?"

"What?"

"Forget it… Close the door please, your breaking my focus"

Deep in the heartland of the United States Joe Dawson sat back in his chair with what had now become a cold cup of coffee, the horrible film lay over the top of the milky drink as his eyes remained closed as dreams flooded his mind completely oblivious to the hustle of the watchers around him as a hand shock his left arm slowly.

"Joe… Joe… Dawson wake up!"

Quickly his eyes opened as his vision returned to normal for a man of his age as he stretched his arms and looked up at the person before him and smiled softly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, a situation has arisen that needs your attention… now"

Slowly he reached out and retrieved the file placed on his chest, as he opened the file his eyes opened wide at the images placed in front of him.

"Holy hell, is this real"

"Very… Duncan Macleod is on his way back to England as we speak"

Quickly he slipped out of the chair and walked into the centre of the room as the watcher followed him slowly his companion and old friend began to work a computer nearby as Joe gathered everyone around him.

"Arthur put the image on the plasma please"

"Of course" He replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We've got him…"

Shock and awe came from the room as a rapturous applause irrupted as Joe held up his hands while an image appeared on the plasma screen behind him, barely unrecognisable threw the mattered hair and long overgrown beard as medical personnel examined the person on screen, a slight glimpse of the man once known by all of them as the applause continued while Joe began too speak.

"Alright, alright… listen up… we all know what happened in the past and what he had become, perhaps he found some way to get past the darkness. From the report I just got Duncan Macleod is on his way to England… Just in case we're wrong. Arthur find Jenna she should know about this, she was last spotted in Arizona, Phoenix I think"

"Of course, right away"

"And Arthur, just find her nothing else… I know your reputation with women"

A smile barely broke under the moustache of the cool and calm exterior of the mysterious suited man as he turned and left the large old library that had become the main research station of watchers in the northern hemisphere.


End file.
